<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosts That We Knew by sarchivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530105">Ghosts That We Knew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarchivist/pseuds/sarchivist'>sarchivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Azure Moon - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Slight Canon Divergence, Slow Burn, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), dimileth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarchivist/pseuds/sarchivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I should’ve known that one day you would be haunting me as well.” Without warning, Dimitri stood, towering over Byleth. When he spoke, his voice was desperate, the pain he endured throughout the years evident. “What must I do to be rid of you? I will kill that woman, I swear it. Do not look upon me with scorn in your eyes.” </p><p>Unsure what to say, Byleth frowned, his eyebrows creasing in concern. He looked away, contemplating his next words. Slowly, he raised his hand to touch Dimitri’s face. Dimitri flinched but made no effort to move away, and Byleth could tell no one had touched the man in five years by the surprise in his eyes. </p><p>“Everything will be okay.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghosts That We Knew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite his deteriorating mental state, Dimitri recalled the traumatic events of his life with almost perfect clarity. Some nights he heard the crackling of fire from the Tragedy of Duscur and could smell burning flesh, and others he heard Cornelia’s accusations, seeping with hatred and disgust, and felt the cold floor of his prison cell. He often pictured corpses; the bloodied bodies of his family and friends, countless Imperial soldiers he cut down easily and without hesitation, and strangers he deemed spies sent by Edelgard. He refused to listen to their pleas, refused to believe that they were innocent. </p><p>Every day he found himself surrounded by those from his past, and every day they begged him for justice, demanded he bring them Edelgard’s head by any means necessary, and scolded him for his failures. Every day he promised them his success, pleaded with them to give him more time, and claimed he would risk everything to avenge them. </p><p>Their torment seemed never ending. He saw disappointment in their eyes, and he begged them to allow him to continue on. He firmly believed he would deliver to them Edelgard’s head. He had no other choice as they would only be satisfied after her death. After those responsible for pointless deaths were held accountable. He knew he would be the one to end her, and every day he grew closer to finally severing her head from her body. To finally putting an end to her tyrannous reign. He would capture Fhirdiad, reclaim Faerghus. It was his duty, and he would not rest until justice prevailed. </p><p>His thirst for justice drove him to return to Garreg Mach Monastery. He heard of the looting occurring in the surrounding town and took it upon himself to kill every last thief near and within the monastery. As he traveled to Garreg Mach, he left a trail of corpses in his path. </p><p>While he found and slaughtered those searching for treasures within the monastery, he also encountered Imperial soldiers waiting for him there, for how long he could not tell, but he struck them down effortlessly. None of them could compare to the strength he possessed, especially when in a fit of rage. He felt blood splatter across his face, heard it hit his armor, watched it decorate the floor and walls, but bloodshed no longer phased him. To him, killing was a necessity. He needed to eliminate those who stood in his way. He could not leave a single Imperial soldier alive. </p><p>He headed for the Goddess Tower, assuming it would be a secure place for him to rest. He figured he would venture out when necessary, but hiding within the shadows of the tower seemed to be his best option for solitude. </p><p>When he reached the top of the tower, he briefly recalled the night he shared there five years ago with his former professor, how he allowed himself to be vulnerable and have hope. He scoffed, remembering the ridiculous wish he made all those years ago. A world in which no one would ever be unjustly taken. How ironic it was that he lost his former professor afterwards. </p><p>Dimitri lost track of time easily within those five years, and his time at Garreg Mach proved to be no exception. Days and nights blurred together as he drifted in and out of consciousness, hunger and fatigue overtaking him. His ghosts berated him, but his mind could not focus on any one voice. The voices and images of his classmates mixed with those of the dead, and he felt overwhelmed by their false presences. </p><p>When he scavenged the kitchen for food, he witnessed Ashe and Dedue cooking, their voices carrying in the empty room. When he walked past the training grounds, he observed Felix and Sylvain fighting, Felix lunging at the other man without any restraint. When he passed the church grounds, he heard Mercedes and Annette’s voices as they sang hymns describing the wonders of the Goddess. When he passed the stables, he saw Ingrid caring for her horse, patting its neck gently with one hand and brushing its mane with the other. </p><p>When he slumped against the wall of the Goddess Tower, he watched Byleth contemplate his wish five long years ago.</p><p>When he heard a single set of footsteps in the stairwell, he thought nothing of it. He had killed every Imperial soldier nearby days ago, and he doubted Edelgard had sent reinforcements, and if someone from the church found him, he figured they would be too afraid to approach him. His gaze remained fixed on the floor until he heard the footsteps stop. </p><p>At the entrance to the room stood his former professor, seemingly unscathed. Dimitri watched as he stepped into the light, but his gaze returned to the floor as Byleth neared him. When he stopped close to him and offered his hand without hesitation, Dimitri allowed himself to look up and observe the man before him. He looked away quickly, angry with himself for acknowledging him. This wasn’t real. </p><p>“I should’ve known that one day you would be haunting me as well.” Without warning, Dimitri stood, towering over Byleth. When he spoke, his voice was desperate, the pain he endured throughout the years evident. “What must I do to be rid of you? I will kill that woman, I swear it. Do not look upon me with scorn in your eyes.” </p><p>Unsure what to say, Byleth frowned, his eyebrows creasing in concern. He looked away, contemplating his next words. Slowly, he raised his hand to touch Dimitri’s face. Dimitri flinched but made no effort to move away, and Byleth could tell no one had touched the man in five years by the surprise in his eyes. </p><p>“Everything will be okay,” he whispered softly and gently caressed the taller man’s cheek. Feeling the warmth of Byleth’s touch, Dimitri startled at the realization that Byleth was real, not a ghost returning to haunt him. No, Byleth was there with him, touching him and attempting to comfort him. For a moment, Dimitri allowed himself to find solace in the other man’s touch, but he quickly realized the implications of Byleth’s return. </p><p>“You… it can’t be. You’re alive?” Dimitri batted Byleth’s hand away, angrily shaking his head. “If that is the case, that can only mean you are another Imperial spy.” He thought about Byleth’s disappearance, grief overcoming him as he imagined Byleth reuniting with Edelgard within the past five years and neglecting him. He would not be surprised; he was a monster, undeserving of the other man’s presence. But to turn to Edelgard? The idea caused him distress, and he felt frustration boiling within him. “Did you come here to kill me?” he hissed, glaring at Byleth. “Answer the question,” he demanded, his voice tense. Byleth shook his head immediately, hurt flashing in his eyes. </p><p>“Of course not,” he answered gently, taking a step closer and reaching out to touch him again, but Dimitri grunted, shoving his hand away and brushing past him quickly. The worry in Byleth’s eyes infuriated him. How could he look at him like he cared? How was this real? It couldn’t be. </p><p>Hatred swelled in his chest, hatred for himself, for Edelgard, for Byleth. How could he disappear for so long? Why would he find Dimitri again without the intent to kill him after seeing the monster he had become? Things would never be the same. Despite that, Byleth still tried to comfort him. “I’m glad you’re safe,” he said, taking a step towards him as he walked away. Dimitri paused, refusing to look at him. </p><p>Flashes of the past five years returned to him, and he thought of the pain he endured as he realized that he would never be the same person again, that he would never see his friends again, that he would never be loved. He thought of Cornelia and all the soldiers Edelgard sent to kill him, and scoffed. No one was safe during war, especially not himself. </p><p>“Am I?” he mumbled, his frustration clear in his voice, before leaving the room. </p><p>As he descended the stairs of the Goddess Tower, he thought of the hurt in Byleth’s eyes when he had accused him of coming to kill him. He thought of Byleth’s gentle touch and the worry in his voice. He shook his head, refusing to believe that Byleth genuinely cared for him. How could he after everything Dimitri had done? How could he believe that they would have the same dynamic they had when Dimitri was his student? The notion was ridiculous. Byleth was attempting to convince Dimitri to lower his guard; that was the only logical explanation. </p><p>As he walked past the remains of the church, he heard Byleth’s footsteps behind him as he attempted to keep up with Dimitri’s brisk pace. At first, Dimitri refused to acknowledge him. He would wait until Byleth went in for the kill, then he would strike his former professor down. He tightened his grip on his lance at the thought. But an attack never came. Instead, Byleth stopped walking, allowing Dimitri to slip away and leaving him to his thoughts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. I'll try to update once a week. This will include spoilers for the Azure Moon route. The fic will focus on the Blue Lions, but I will bring in other characters gradually. It's going to be a continuation of canon, but it'll be a few chapters before we get there. There will be some slight canon divergence.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>